Communication devices such as personal computers, wireless mobile telephones, personal data assistants, etc. often provide data communication abilities to users. One currently popular form of such communication is Instant Messaging (IM) facilitated by an application having a graphical user interface (GUI) whereby two or more users of different communication devices can engage in a conversational data communication exchange.
In fact, many applications permit a user of a particular communication device to simultaneously conduct more than one conversation with different users or groups of users of other communication devices. A set of active conversations may grow quite large as new conversations are started without closing out existing conversations.
Conversations are often displayed to the user in a list for navigating and selecting a particular conversation to engage in communication. A large list of conversations, particularly on a communication device having a relatively small display, limits the effectiveness of the GUI because it can take longer for the user to locate a desired conversation. Further, a long list limits the ability of the GUI to apply the list to various interface features such as a menu for quick access etc. Many conversations may become old and no longer relevant.
A solution to one or more of these needs is therefore desired.